


Cultural Difference

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Sabal learns that Americans have some fairly horrific ideals about beauty. Ajay learns that he's been in the dark about his own body for quite some time.





	Cultural Difference

It was Sabal’s birthday today, and Ajay had decided to take a big step in their relationship. He was just a few moments away from giving Sabal his birthday present - a blowjob, one Ajay hoped would be the first of many in their relationship. Sabal’s shirt was off and Ajay was gently sucking on his stomach to tease him. 

“Yes, Ajay...please…” Ajay hummed, glad he was able to rile Sabal up as much as he was. Finally he popped the button on Sabal’s jeans and slid the zipper down, revealing Sabal’s member straining through his underwear. Ajay smiled and removed the last barrier. Ajay wasn’t teasing much today, probably because it was Sabal’s birthday and he didn’t want to make him wait. Sabal waited for Ajay to touch him, to put his tongue on him, but as the seconds stretched out and nothing happened Sabal let out a frustrated breath and opened his eyes.

Ajay seemed to have been stopped short in his actions by the sight of Sabal’s member, and he was staring at it like...well, like he’d never seen a penis before.

“Impressed?” Sabal prompted gently, wondering what the hold up was.

“Uh, sorry, yeah,” Ajay stuttered, broken out of his thoughts for a moment before he continued to stare. Sabal frowned a little, sitting up with his legs crossed in front of him.

“Ajay? ...It’s a penis. You have one too.” He hadn’t meant to sound impatient, but Ajay had been seconds away from giving him what he wanted, and yet they had stopped because Ajay, apparently, had never seen a penis in his twenty-odd years of life.

“Well, yeah, but you have…” He trailed off, and Sabal raised his eyebrows.

“Have…?”

“Have, uh...this.” Fingers came out to pluck uncertainly at his foreskin, and Sabal sighed.

“It’s a foreskin, Ajay. You have one too.”

“...No, I don’t.” Sabal huffed out a breath.

“Ajay, ALL babies are born with a foreskin. You most certainly have one.”

“I don’t. I’ve never seen anything like it before.” Sabal heaved a sigh.

“For Kyra’s sake, Ajay, you WERE born with a foreskin. Take off your pants and let me see.” Clearly this little distraction had taken priority over his aching member, and Sabal was none too happy about the change. He would be fine if Ajay was nervous, ‘I’ve never actually done this before’ would have been a perfectly acceptable reason to stop, but ‘I don’t know what a foreskin is’? This was sex, not a biology lesson! Somewhat uncertainly, Ajay unbuttoned his own pants and pulled out his member, and Sabal’s jaw dropped when he saw that Ajay had been right. He didn’t have a foreskin. For the first time in a long time, Sabal was speechless.

“You...don’t have one.”

“No. I don’t even know what it is.” Now it was Sabal’s turn to stare in almost horrified wonder, examining Ajay’s member as though his foreskin were simply folded back somewhere, and all Sabal needed to do was find it and unravel it to show Ajay what it was. What he found instead was the barest hint of skin at the very base of his member, cut cleanly all the way around so barely a trace of it remained. 

“You’ve...never had a foreskin? Even when you were young? Do you remember having one as an infant?”

“No. I’ve never had one, ever.” Sabal traced the small scrap of leftover foreskin gently with a finger.

“...You did have one, Ajay. You can see the leftover skin here. Was it...cut off at birth, perhaps?” But WHY?! Was there some infection that required it? An emergency procedure to save an infant Ajay’s life? If so, why was Ajay never told? Certainly he would have noticed at some point that he looked different from other boys? He must have seen another penis at SOME point in time in his life...

Meanwhile, Sabal’s words seemed to have sparked something in Ajay.

“Oh. Yeah, I was circumcised. I thought the skin they cut was...I dunno...smaller, or thinner, somehow.”

“Circum...what?” 

“It’s where they cut off the skin around the penis. They do it to all boys at birth.” Sabal was appalled. Americans...MUTILATED their children?! At BIRTH?!?

“Oh, Ajay…!” Sabal wrapped his arms around Ajay and held him as though Ajay had just confessed to having been tortured as a child. To Sabal’s mind, he had. Perhaps it was so long ago that he didn't remember the agony, but that didn’t change what had happened. What the so-called ‘modern’ American doctors had done to Ajay. 

...Barbarians, the lot of them. Parents allowed this to happen to their children? Doctors ENCOURAGED IT?! Clearly the children were not told about it, or if they were, it was only in the vaguest possible terms, and clearly they tried to downplay the extent of the loss. Ajay had mentioned thinking the foreskin was smaller and thinner than it was.

“It’s…not that big a deal…” Ajay mumbled awkwardly, confirming Sabal’s suspicions.

“It is that big a deal, Ajay. Kyra - God, in your case - would not have given children a foreskin for no reason.”

“Well, I mean...it doesn’t do anything…” Sabal pulled back.

“It does PLENTY, Ajay, it covers the penis. The male reproductive system doesn’t have the luxury of being self-cleaning like the female reproductive system, and so the foreskin helps to keep bacteria out before they can enter and make us sick. Surely...you were taught that?” Ajay shook his head mutely, and Sabal dropped his into his hands.

“I mean...it’s just an extra little bit of skin…it probably didn’t even hurt much...”

“Pinch my foreskin, Ajay. Hard.” Ajay hesitated but did as asked, stopping when Sabal grimaced in obvious pain.

“...They would have used anaesthetics…” 

“Really? Would they have used enough?” Ajay hesitated, finally running out of arguments.

“Mom said I screamed for hours afterwards…” Sabal nodded solemnly, pulling Ajay in for another hug.

“I...I don’t even remember it, anyways. It’s not that big a deal.”

“You don’t remember it, but does that make it right?” Sabal sighed when Ajay seemed at a loss for words.

“They do this to all American children?”

“Yes...”

“Why?” Ajay hesitated. 

“According to what I learned in school, it was because it’s...well...unattractive, to have the skin around your penis.” Sabal held Ajay tighter.

“A curious sentiment,” he murmured, “That you see this as beautiful. I look at it and I feel pity, the same as you feel when you look at the scars on my body. You see the evidence of past trauma and regret the suffering I have endured. That’s what I feel when I look at your penis, so cruelly deprived of protection for a misguided expression of beauty. To torture newborn children...I cannot express how sorry I am for the suffering forced upon you.”

“I mean, it doesn’t...change anything...about it. It still feels good, when I touch myself…” Sabal sighed heavily.

“Torture is torture, whether the wounds heal over or not.”

“It wasn’t meant to hurt children…”

“If you hurt me unintentionally, do you keep going because you didn’t mean to hurt me?”

“I see your point, but…”

“No buts, Ajay. What the doctors did to you...what they do to all American children...it’s wrong. They mutilate their children at birth to make them more ‘attractive’, and...it makes me sick to think of the pain you would have endured.”

“I never...Nobody ever really said much about it, and I never cared enough to ask. All they said was there was a tiny bit of skin that was cut off at birth, and that it was a mostly painless procedure because the babies are given tylenol. It’s normal for babies to cry, but there are no lasting effects.” Sabal sighed, pulling Ajay in for another hug.

“Lies, all of it. Ajay, I am so sorry. I know you don’t remember it, or don’t feel it, but…” He sighed. “You...truly have never seen a foreskin before today.” Ajay shook his head.

“Not once. Everyone I’ve ever known has been circumcised.”

“Please...don’t use that word around me, Ajay. It makes me sick.”

“...Sorry. ...So, your foreskin...what do I do with it? When I want to...uh...make you feel good?” Sabal sighed.

“It’s really up to you. You can leave it where it is, and rub around it, or you can pull it back and focus on just the penis. It’s pleasurable either way.”

“Well...what would you prefer?” Sabal shrugged.

“Like I said, it's pleasurable either way. It depends on your personal preference...and comfort level, too, I suppose. If you would prefer to push the foreskin back, I’d understand. I suppose it must be strange, if you’ve never seen one before.”

“I dunno, I’d...like to explore, feel around, I guess, but...not right now. You...don’t look like you’re in the mood anymore.” Sabal smiled wryly.

“Who knew cultural differences could be such a mood-killer?” Ajay gave a short laugh, then shifted so they were both lying down beside one another, Ajay working his way into Sabal’s arms. It seemed Sabal wouldn’t be content until he had comforted Ajay for a loss he didn’t even remember. It was a strange sentiment, but Ajay supposed it made sense. Somebody with arms would feel pity for someone born without, but the armless person might not see themself as disfigured. Sabal kissed him then, a short kiss to the top of his head that pulled him from his thoughts, and he hummed.

“Sleep well, Ajay,” Sabal murmured quietly.

“You too. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

***

Sabal usually wasn’t the ‘kiss and tell’ kind of person - in fact he found the idea repulsive - but he couldn’t help it. The idea that Americans disfigured their children at birth for beauty the same way some cultures cut off the flaps of a dog’s ears or a horse’s tail to make it look more stylish was...beyond abhorrent. He was glad to find that those he did tell shared his thoughts.

“Wait, SERIOUSLY? He had NO foreskin? AT ALL? And they cut it off at birth...because they think it’s UGLY? ...And Americans think they're so much more civilized compared to the rest of us. I can’t believe anyone would do that.”

“I’d heard about that, but...he seriously had no idea what a foreskin was? I can believe cutting it off, but if you don’t tell them afterwards that just proves you know it’s wrong and you’re doing it anyways. Who would do that? To an infant? It’s abuse, it’s torture, it’s...SOMETHING!”

“He doesn’t remember it because he was too young...which means he doesn't understand why I’m so upset,” Sabal added with a sigh, and they shook their heads.

“Of course they’d do it when they're young...Poor Ajay. Poor every-little-boy-in-America. ...You know what? We should give him a biology lesson. Show him exactly what the foreskin is, and what it does, and how it works. At least then he won’t be so in the dark about it.”

“We should! We can even show him with our own penises.”

“I agree with the general idea, but nobody is whipping their penis out in front of Ajay except me.”

“So you can show him with your penis, then.”

“And I will, when we’re ALONE and Ajay is free to explore without embarrassment.”

“...Fair enough. Alright, one biology lesson, coming up! ...We should start with just the word foreskin, so he knows that’s what it’s called, and then maybe we could show how it's connected? And he’ll need to know what it does, too…”


End file.
